Wrath of the Fallen Angel
by Bachy A
Summary: *COMPLETE* A trip through the minds of Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth during that fateful journey to Nibelheim.
1. Unleashed Terror

Wrath of the Fallen Angel 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary: A FF VII story – Alternating thoughts between Cloud and Sephiroth through their journey to Nibelheim and its infamous Mako Reactor. Thanks to Joe Pinto for his website that proved to be a great help with the complex storyline of Final Fantasy VII. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Unleashed Terror

**_Sephiroth:_**

_The kid is too anxious; too jumpy_, thought Sephiroth to himself. _He doesn't know how to harness the energy that's been given to him_. 

He looked up slightly, his silver hair swaying gently as the Shin-Ra van bucked over the rough country road. He frowned as he watched his black-haired counterpart, pacing relentlessly around the loading area of the van.

"Calm down," said Sephiroth; the words came out in a tranquil whisper, but the fact that they had come from Sephiroth's mouth meant instant attention.

Zack immediately ceased his pacing and turned to face Sephiroth; frustrated, he sat heavily on a crate and gazed at his mentor.

"Why aren't we there yet? We should be there by now...Come to think of it, I really don't understand why we're going to Nibelheim. What's in Nibelheim, anyway?" 

Sephiroth sighed, annoyed slightly with his protégé. Clearly, the Mako treatment that Zack had received upon becoming a SOLDIER had excited the nerve endings throughout his body – not uncommon, but very bothersome when forced to be dealt with.

"For the last time Zack, Shin-Ra's Mako Reactor #1 is located in Nibelheim. The President has received reports that something has happened to the Reactor...It's..."subjects" have changed. Monsters are appearing, so it's our job to remedy the situation."

The calmness that radiated off of Sephiroth swept over Zack, forcing him in some small way to calm himself.

With distractions firmly removed, Sephiroth retuned his gaze to the rain-stricken roads passing by. He could feel them; the monstrous spirits that were streaming from the Reactor – he could feel their presence as the realm of conscious reality flooded through his body.

He could sense them everywhere – but even beyond that, he felt an aura that exerted much more energy than anything he had ever experienced before.

There was something in those mountains, something more powerful, more awesome than anything ever seen by all of mankind. And whether it existed for good or evil, Sephiroth wasn't sure if he wanted to come face to face with it.

~{:*:}~

**_Cloud:_**

Exiting the van, stepping back onto the soil of his hometown, was one of the hardest things Cloud Strife had ever had to do. Clad only in his uniform, the blue garb of a Shin-Ra grunt, he felt the weight of the world come crashing onto his shoulders as he and another fellow grunt, following the lead of Sephiroth and Zack, approached the gates of Nibelheim.

He had not been here in over two years – and now, at the age of 16, he had come back on his first Shin-Ra assignment, and he was terrified.

Many things terrified him: he was scared of the deadly creatures that were appearing around Nibelheim. He was trained in the art of combat – every member of Shin-Ra infantry was – but he had no clue on how to defeat the specters that were spewing out of the Reactor.

_I don't NEED to worry_, he thought. _Zack and surely Sephiroth will be more than enough to counter anything we see_.

More so than creatures, Cloud feared those in his town. His parents...Tifa, the girl of his dreams...what would they think of him when hit with the fact that he, breaking his promise, had not become an elite SOLDIER in his two years with the Shin-Ra?

He couldn't let anyone see him...he couldn't bear the shame that rested upon him.

"Let's go." The calm voice of Sephiroth broke Cloud's reverie – he followed his crew through the town square. Sephiroth, Zack, and the other grunt entered the hotel.

Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. Looking across the square, he saw his parents' house and next to it...Tifa's. 

Every fiber of his being called for him to go, to talk to Tifa, to see her face again. But his rational mind would not let him – he could not see her...not like this.

"Are you coming?"

Sephiroth had come back outside. Cloud looked at him, and nodded quickly.

"Yes, sir."

As he followed Sephiroth into the hotel, Cloud gazed up at the outline of Mount Nibel, stretching into the heavens. He didn't know what his troupe would meet, but he hoped beyond all reckoning that they would finish their job quickly and leave. 

There were too many memories here, too many remembrances of pasts, of broken promises, and Cloud feared that it would be more than he could bear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haha, I know, kind of slow, but it will build up hopefully :-) Please review and tell me if you would like me to go on. Cheers!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Cries of Heaven

Chapter 2: Cries of Heaven 

**_Cloud:_**

_...(*hiss*)...(*crackle*)...You...know…_

Know what?

_...you...know who I am...You have...always...known..._

...I don't remember...

...ha ha ha........don't say that...you...know...even though you forget...you will always know...

... ... ...

...he knows too...he, who is...beyond...all others...he can't make...the connection...but he...knows (*snap*) (*hiss*)...

...Who are you?

...(*hiss*).......I am...that which has always been...and that (*crackle*)...that which will always be...

_...You will realize...and it may be...too...much......but you will understand, when the...time...comes..._

...I don't understand...

(*hiss)... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_"Cloud...Cloud, hey – do you hear me?"_

... ... ... ... ... ...

~{:*:}~

Cloud woke with a start, the faint sunlight from the darkened skies of Nibelheim reaching his aching eyes.

"Cloud, come on man, wake up..."

His vision, blurred by the long hours, focused slightly – he saw his fellow grunt standing before him, wearing his blue uniform, but missing his helmet.

Groggily, he shook himself and lifted his body up to its feet.

"Alright Grey, I'm coming...what's going on?"

"Sephiroth says it's time...time to go."

Cloud looked over to his left. Standing by a window, Zack was deep in conversation with Sephiroth. Even in the early hours of the morning, Sephiroth's calm, cool exterior created a powerful aura against the semi-raving attitude of Zack.

Trying to hear what the two SOLDIERS were talking about, Cloud waved a hand dismissively towards his counterpart.

"Go ahead, get ready...I'll be along in a minute."

Grey nodded and left the room. Pretending to search for his uniform, Cloud crept over close to the spot where Sephiroth and Zack stood.

"...don't think it's right Sephiroth. I mean, she's just a girl – we don't know what we're going to be coming up against, and her being with us puts her in greater danger than any of us intend!"

Sephiroth slowly tilted his head at Zack, his eyes piercing into his SOLDIER counterpart.

"She will be safe, I promise you that."

He gazed out the window, looking at the ominous scepter of Mount Nibel.

"It's been a long time since I've been here – she's a reliable guide, and she'll get us there."

Conscious of another presence, Sephiroth slowly swirled around to meet Cloud's eyes. The radiance that extended from those orbs froze Cloud on the spot – he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe; his body was held in stasis by an atmosphere far greater than his own.

"Yes?"

Quickly composing himself, Cloud stuttered out a response.

"Uh...nothing, sir...just that, well...Grey and I are ready...whenever you are, of course..."

Cloud cursed at himself – being this close to Sephiroth had been a dream of his since childhood, and now, in his first mission with his idol, he was being stupid.

However, if Sephiroth noticed anything, he held it in check. He nodded shortly and made his way down the stairs.

"I'm going to find our guide. Meet me outside."

Cloud snapped a crisp "Yes, sir" while Zack merely nodded. Devoid of Sephiroth's presence, Zack turned to his friend, smiled, and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Don't worry, Cloud – Sephiroth does that to everybody. Even me – his power; no, his very being just holds you there...like you are no longer in control of _you_…"

He turned quickly and followed Sephiroth's path down the stairs. At that time, Grey came to stand next to Cloud, now wearing his helmet. Through the voice enhancers, Cloud heard Grey expel a large breath.

"Ready?" he asked.

Cloud nodded and put on his helmet.

"Let's go."

~{:*:}~

**_Sephiroth:_**

He stood, waiting near the fountain in the middle of the square. Casually, he observed the goings on around the town, using his mind to perceive every aspect of it. It really was a beautiful place, he though. But then again, Sephiroth had never been one to admire beauty – he prided himself on knowledge, wisdom...the will to administer strength when needed...

Sephiroth glanced up and saw Zack moving towards him, followed closely by the two Shin-Ra soldiers sent to accompany them. Privately, Sephiroth felt that these infantry soldiers were a waste – he and Zack could handle anything they came across. 

_Come to think of it_, thought Sephiroth, _Zack is a of no need here either. Besides the requirement of his training, he serves no purpose here...I am the one…the one who can do anything...no living thing is a match for my power..._

(*hiss*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sephiroth felt himself sharply brought our of his reverie. _Where had that come from? _he wondered. It was as if...something had...invaded his mind...as if something had brought him to a conclusion he would never have brought himself to...

He looked up, bringing himself back to reality as he saw her. Their guide. She was a young girl, about 16 years old, wearing a cowboy hat over her long brown hair.

Sephiroth frowned. Maybe Zack was right – the girl was young; she might get hurt...and with whatever was out there, having her increased their danger tenfold.

_No_, he thought, _we need her. There is no other way._

By chance, the girl and the rest of the Shin-Ra crew arrived near Sephiroth at the same time. The girl smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi, the name's Tifa Lockhart. I can't tell you how great it is to meat you Mister Sephiroth."

Sephiroth frowned, but quickly turned his look into a forced smile. Why did people always call him _Mister_ Sephiroth...?

He introduced Zack, but didn't see the need to introduce the two grunts. Come to think of it, he couldn't even remember their names...

As Tifa introduced herself to Zack, Sephiroth noticed one of the grunts shiver slightly. Frowning, he wondered what it was – he wondered what the soldier's nerves were like, and what could have sparked them so...

~{:*:}~

**_Cloud:_**

There she was. Standing right in front of me. So close that I could smell the perfume she was wearing…she was here, right when I wanted her to, and yet, through all of it, I wanted her to leave before she discovered the truth.

Cloud stood, face stony behind the tinted visor of the mask. He had hoped that they could complete their mission without ever running into her. But here she was – she was _part _of the mission now.

He continued to stand there – Tifa, it seemed, was able to exert the same kind of influence as Sephiroth; maybe not directly, but the outcome was entirely the same.

"Alright Miss, show us the way."

The voice of Sephiroth floated through the air, bringing attention to all who heard it. Tifa skipped ahead, and beckoned the Shin-Ra troupe to follow. Cloud marched, along with Grey, behind Zack – he hoped beyond all hope that this terrible ordeal would be over quickly – he couldn't stand to face her, even when that face was covered from her sight.

~{:*:}~

**_Sephiroth:_**

Sephiroth followed the girl, wondering how she could be so cheerful when there was dire work to be done. 

He looked up, traced the faint outline of the Mako Reactor on top of the mountain. There...there, he would find the answers. The powerful energy he had felt since arriving in Nibelheim grew, and with it, the shadow upon Sephiroth's heart. He had to know...

~~~~~

And yet he did not know – nothing in his long years of training would prepare him for what lay upon the mountain. A chain of events had started around him – with one man now lay the destiny of the world and all those who inhabited it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Haha, I know, still dull – but we're getting there kids, we're getting there! Also, the name Grey for the other grunt: totally mine. I couldn't keep calling him "the other grunt," could I!? Haha! - Please read and review. Cheers!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Burning Deep Inside From Impetuous Wrath

Chapter 3: Burning Deep Inside From Impetuous Wrath

**_Cloud:_**

His first impression was of location – as a child, he had rarely ventured into the mountains, and certainly never up to the imposing structure that lay on the side of the rocks. Well, there had been one time...

...no...it was still too raw in his mind, even after all these years...

"Zack, you come with me. You...What was your name...? Oh yes, Grey...you come along too."

Cloud looked over just in time to see Sephiroth disappear into the entrance of the Reactor, Zack immediately behind him. As they disappeared into the depths of steel, Tifa shouted after.

"But I wanna come too!!" she yelled, stamping her foot. 

That stopped Sephiroth. Whirling, he paced back down the metal steps, rising up to her small frame. She cowered back a little from his imposing presence, but held her ground nonetheless.

"Uh..."she said, sorting to find words, "I mean...I, uh...I just wanted to see what it was like in there..."

Sephiroth gazed into her eyes, his face a stony wall. After a tense moment, he spoke, softly but firmly.

"You have to understand Miss...this Reactor is Shin-Ra property. It is full of Shin-Ra documentation – I cannot possibly allow you inside."

"But, but, but…" she stammered.

Sephiroth placed another glare upon her before turning again. 

"Let's go."

As he walked up the ramp again with Zack and Grey in tow, Sephiroth pointed at Cloud.

"You...make sure she stays here."

_That hurt_, he thought, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, sir."

Stepping in front of the ramp, Cloud held himself up in front of...her. He didn't think he could do it – the feelings that ran through him were more intense than anything else.

He had been shunted aside by Sephiroth, his idol...like he didn't even exist. Instead, he had been assigned to guard the entrance to the Reactor.

Worse yet, he was to guard the entrance from the girl he had dreamed about every night for the last two years, _and_ keep up the appearance of some Shin-Ra grunt...and not let slip the truth of his true identity...

Tifa stood her ground, looking furious. She stepped forward menacingly, appearing to attempt at forcing her way through.

A simple hand up, palm facing forward, brought that to a halt.

Tifa's tough exterior shattered – she realized that this grunt couldn't be budged by a pretty (and pretty _furious_) face. She stamped her foot again and held her arms crossed. Still holding an air of anger, she looked into the black orbs of the mask that lay over Cloud's eyes.

"Oh, alright!! But you'd better take good care of me!!"

It was all Cloud could do to keep from chuckling. As scared as he was of this situation, he smiled at her comment. It was so typical Tifa: always trying to get her way, no matter what.

Slightly struggling to hold himself high, he prayed that Sephiroth would hurry the devil up – he didn't know how much longer he could stand in Tifa's presence.

~{:*:}~

**_Sephiroth:_**

It was as he had remembered it, even though it had been many long years in his returning.

The capsules in front of him gleamed through their shined view ports. Sephiroth chuckled silently to himself – Shin-Ra's Mako experiments, always attempts to create its new weaponry, seemed a waste of time to him. 

He looked over to his left and spotted something amiss. A pipe had broken loose; its supply of Mako was slowly being vented into a waste vent in the floor. Sephiroth assumed that, somehow, the Mako had seeped into water supplies, transforming gentle creatures into brutal monsters.

Pointing to the pipe, he turned to Zack.

"There's the problem – set it straight and turn the valve to the left. I'm going to have a look around."

Zack nodded and rushed to the pipe, working the valves to fix the flaw.

Sephiroth looked up through the red floodlights that slanted across the ceiling. At the top of the stairs, a giant door stood, beckoning. Sephiroth checked himself; he would see that later.

Curious, he walked up to one of the orbs and peered in.

(*SNAP!* *HISSSSSSSSSS!!!*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sephiroth's calm exterior cracked as he backed away violently from the pill shaped container. Breathing heavy, he turned to Zack, his usual expression of indifference exchanged for a look of terror.

**_Zack:_**

Concerned, Zack moved towards his leader. "What is it?"  
  


Sephiroth's head nodded towards the pill.

"Look...in there."

Slightly worried, Zack moved up to the container...

...and let out a gasp. What...what was that?!?! He looked closer. The huddled shape inside the Mako-filled orb...was...might have once been......human. But now...it was...horrible, like some...monster gone terribly wrong...

Oblivious to the surroundings, Zack fell back, crashing to the floor. His face reflected the horror he felt in his heart...in his very soul.

Looking to Sephiroth, he stammered out, "What...wh...what is...THAT?!?"

Sephiroth's curious face shrugged. Still panting, Sephiroth looked back in. 

Suddenly, in an instant, Sephiroth's glare changed from suspicion to a look of pure anguish, terror, and madness.

Choking out through his supposed anger, Sephiroth growled, "No...no Hojo...no......you've gone...too...far...no..."

Zack looked up, surprised and concerned at the sudden shattering of his master's cool exterior.

"Sephiroth...?"

He did not move; if possible his face grew even angrier...and then...

...realization and surprise graced the high-boned features. His silver hair swung slightly as his body swayed...

"...Wh......Was...I...cre...created...like this...too? Is this...how...I was made?!?!"

**_Sephiroth:_**

Sephiroth could feel it in his veins – he had known it since he was a young boy. He was different than all the others – he could see things, hear things, _feel_ things that no one else could. He had never known why, but now...it hit him hard...now, he could feel it...he was special because...he was created that way...

(*hiss*)

_Yes...you can feel it now...you have the understanding..._

...no...

... ... ... ... ...

You...(*hiss*) (*hiss*)...you cannot deny it...the truth is with you now... you cannot escape what it means...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Zack:_**

In one fell swoop, Sephiroth pulled out his Masamune, the giant blade given to him so long ago. He struck the metal casing, again, and again, and again. Rage flew out of ever facet of his body – he screamed with anguish, a sound so piercing that it penetrated into the ground.

Suddenly, a giant hiss of escaping air could be heard. Sephiroth stopped his maniacal swings and looked at the source above, madness still clear in his face.

On of the orbs had opened...it contained...one of those...those...THINGS. It stood, screamed a scream that had never been heard by human ears. It wobbled slightly and fell out of its pod, careening into the depths below.

Sephiroth looked, rage still clear, but a desperate need for understanding radiated from him.

Silently, he picked himself up and headed down the ramp, towards the door leading outside.

Zack, scared of Sephiroth's outburst, tentatively asked, "Sephiroth...?"

No answer. He made his way out.

Terrified of the power that had been released from Sephiroth, Zack ran after him, hoping that he could reach him before that rage came again.

~{:*:}~

**_Cloud:_**

Sephiroth marched silently past Cloud and Tifa – he made his way down the mountain, never looking at any member of his party.

Bewildered, Cloud turned to Zack as he came to the edge of the cliff. He saw pure fear in Zack's eyes, something that he had never seen in his friend before.

Quietly, Zack whispered, "Let's go. We have to get back to the village."

... ... ...

It was a relatively short trek to the village – Zack and Grey left to find Sephiroth while Cloud escorted Tifa home. 

"Get some rest Cloud, eh?" said Zack, as he walked towards the outskirts of the town.

Tifa walked silently into her house, mumbling her thanks to Cloud as she disappeared into her door. Cloud stood there for a moment, wanting to go after her, but knowing he couldn't.

He headed back for the Inn, wanting to take Zack's advice. But, exhausted as he was, he didn't know how he could sleep...

...Sephiroth...his idol, his hero...What had happened to him? Cloud had heard the scream of rage before seeing Sephiroth march out of the Reactor, but he still didn't understand.

(*hiss*)

He understands...soon, you will, too...you will understand your part...you will join him in his inevitability...destiny is rushing to meet you, and (*snap*)...and there is nothing you can do about it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

 _You cannot escape your fate..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Interesting, eh? Stuff is heating up – hope this is good enough for everybody; I'm still not totally happy with it, but oh well, it's all an adventure :-) BTW, the title is the English translation of the Latin words sung in the last battle song with Sephiroth in the game. Cool, isn't it? Also, if you've played the game, I hope you know who is talking to Cloud and Sephiroth in their minds – if not, you will understand sooner or later :-) Enjoy!!

Cheers!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Specters of the Past

Chapter 4: Specters of the Past

**_Sephiroth:_**

His rage blinded him. His sadness blinded him. His confusion blinded him...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...lies...his whole life had been created upon the backs of lies...

Hojo...the man who he had called a father...had been the cause of this. It was Hojo...the man who he had once called a father...Hojo...this was his doing...

The pain doubled inside Sephiroth, threatening to tear his soul from the confines of his body. No...this couldn't be possible...it just......_couldn't be_......no...

This couldn't be the truth..._it couldn't be real_...

He knew, suddenly, the place where he could find the truth. The one place where Professor Gast, his _true_ mentor, would have left something...a trail for his protégé to follow...

Without hesitation, he hurled himself into a run, desperate to reach the one place that might have the answers that would calm the torment in his broken heart.

~{:*:}~

Deep in the bowels of the Shin-Ra mansion, Sephiroth set to searching through the long years of neglect that had wracked the secret basement deep underground.

The bookshelves that Professor Gast had taken impeccable care of were old and creaking; many of the journals and reference volumes once cherished by Gast now lay on the floor, victims of abandonment.

Searching desperately, Sephiroth picked up journal after journal, scanning their contents and, deciding that they did not contain the information he needed, tossed them aside. 

Fear and misery began to regain a hold on him. There was nothing...nothing here that could help him...nothing that could ease the ache in his soul...

Turning swiftly, he aimed for the nearest wall and let fly a furious punch. With a crash, his fist landed on the aged stone, sending dust away from the wall in a large cloud.

Shaking his head, he turned to leave when...he saw...sitting there on the floor...

_"The JENOVA Experiment – by R.J. Gast (112.33.081.1)"_

JENOVA...he had seen that name before...but where?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The realization hit him with sudden ferocity – he had seen that name only hours ago, in the Reactor. It had been marked on a large door at the top of the stairs, as if that door contained the deadliest secret known to the world.

Reaching cautiously, as if afraid of what he might find, he picked up the journal and flipped it open:

(01.25.19) – It has happened. We found it, although we are not sure what IT is...it was unearthed in the Northern Crater, frozen beneath millennia of ice and snow. It appears to have human features...womanly features...but it is impossible to discern that it came from this planet.

Remarkably, she (as we shall describe this creature) is perfectly preserved...the long time under the ice has kept her body in a perfect stasis...I do not know what this creature is, or how it came to be here, but I am naturally wary of it. My new Shin-Ra associate is not, however: like always, he is keen to rush to speculations that he himself cannot possible comprehend. 

Yes, Hojo is now a member of Shin-Ra as am I; although, I have no wish to remain here. I am growing ever more frightened by the lengths the Shin-Ra will go to in order to increase their arm. But, I must stay, for I...__

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sephiroth flipped the page, but noticed that the page numbers skipped from 1 to 15. Whether by chance or design, there were gaps in the history – nevertheless, he continued reading.__

... ... ... ... ... ...

(05.12.19) – JENOVA does not respond to the animation process – my efforts thus far have seemed to be in vain. She appears lifeless in every way except for one: readings show that her body is giving off enormous amounts of energy. This energy dissipates rapidly and harmlessly, but that does not change the fact that it is still there.

In light of this enigmatic occurrence, which I have dutifully reported to that beastly slob Heiddegar, President Shin-Ra continues to push the "need" to use the cells from JENOVA as catalysts for creating "new means to bring Shin-Ra's peaceful willingness to the world." In other words, I believe, the President wants to use JENOVA cells, mixed with I presume many applications of direct Mako to create the "Super SOLDIER," a class of warriors that will do his bidding for world conquest.

Hojo of course, in his own need to influence others, adamantly agrees with this course of action; I, however, am extremely nervous over such an experiment. I have decided to unearth any information about JENOVA I can, no matter how fallacious it sounds – anything must be done to stop the Shin-Ra...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sephiroth tipped his head back and looked at the ceiling. Super SOLDIERS...he didn't want to believe that it could be true, but he knew that there was only one way to find out:

... ... ... ... ... ...

(06.01.19) – Success! After much tiresome digging, I have uncovered the truth about JENOVA through an old tale related to me by a woman named Ifalna. Her account follows:

"3000 years ago, there lived on this planet a race of people

called the Cetra; they were called the 'Ancients' in the tongue of mankind. These people were peaceful individuals who were in harmony with the planet. They were extensions of the planet's Life Force, and the planet was the ethereal mother from which every living thing sprung. Being in such a harmonious state with the planet, the Cetra were able to use the energies it created in a way not seen before; small bands of humans who witnessed the power of the Cetra called it 'magic.'

It was the height of the Cetra – they lived in peace with the planet and with themselves. But then it all changed...

During a search of the Northern Continent, they came upon a geological stratum, one that encompassed a creature they had never before seen.

It appeared human, even womanly, but its skin was a pale blue and it had wings upon it back.

The Cetra removed the body from its icy confines and used their Cetra magic to revive her (for that is what they decided to give to her: the possibility of being human) frozen body reawakened with the powers of the Cetra. 

She could not remember anything. The Cetra did not know her, but they could feel the anguish pouring from her.

Saddened by the state of distress suffered by the creature, the Cetra took her into their village, whereupon she remembered that her name was JENOVA. She could not, however, speak of her history (where she came from, why she was here, etc.). But, as the weeks wore on, she befriended the Cetra and began to learn the secrets of their ways.

But all along, JENOVA deceived them. Her desires were not of friendly intentions... ... ... ... ... ..."

~{:*:}~ 

Sephiroth looked up, realized that he had slunk down to the floor. He rubbed his head with his hand, trying to digest everything. This JENOVA...she...it...was something to be feared, it seemed. At least, it had cause Professor Gast to fear, and anything that frightened him was something to be reckoned with...

He flipped to the next page, but found that it had been blackened, charred, ruined by some outside force. In fact, he noticed, the rest of the journal was that way, with only pieces of information left to find. He moved through the tiny book, begging for any bit of knowledge that was left to be found:

...has begun, then. Hojo's views have been made clear He...(here, his account was hastily written and largely illegible)...first subject for this project will be a child, one who has not been affected by the cares and forces of the world...(illegible)...have chosen the mother to be a research scientist named Lucrecia – she is skeptical, but Shin-Ra has empowered Hojo to force his way...(charred)......it has begun – everything will change...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sephiroth quickly flipped to the next discernable section, many pages later:

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...child, even at 12 years of age, is remarkable. He shows combat skills already far superior to those of a normal Shin-Ra SOLDIER...(burned)...has exceptional skills. 

Despite my misgivings, I now realize that Sephiroth will be the best warrior this world has ever seen...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

It hit him. Hard. So it was all true...the "memories" he had...the life he had been brought from...it was all a lie...

...no...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Without any effort, Sephiroth pulled his holy Masamune from its sheath – with one stroke, he had cut the bookshelf in two. Twirling around, he slashed again, slicing a table into a useless heap.

Panting heavily, he let his blade drop – he cried as he slumped back to the floor.

Tears in his eyes, Sephiroth clutched his hands into fists and slammed them into the stone beneath him. 

They would pay...Shin-Ra...Hojo...they would all pay for this...

…they would pay for doing this to him...

Vowing silently, Sephiroth wept, crying softly for the pain that had encompassed his very being.

~{:*:}~

And on Mt. Nible...deep inside the confines of the Shin-Ra Reactor...

...she became aware that...it was indeed time...time to finish the work she had once begun...

...this boy, this Sephiroth, the human that held some of her cells inside him...he would be the method to her madness...he would be the body carrying out the actions of her mind...

...but this was no ordinary human: he had a strong will, one that partially came from her, but the truth remained...he would not simply give into her...

...she realized that the only way to continue her cause was to use the boy by...playing out his fears...

...he now knew the truth; about him, about her...those too stupid to "recognize" the history as a fairy tale were of no consequence any more...he believed in it...

...she would prey upon his fears and then calm him, soothe him...she would make him believe her, because that was what he wanted...someone to believe...

Smiling inside herself...she worked about readjusting her mind to the cares of the physical world...it was time...

...there was work to be done...


	5. Lament for Me

Chapter 5: Lament for Me

**_Cloud:_**

He woke with a start, sweat streaming from his face. He had been dreaming, but...he couldn't...remember what the dream had been about.

He had been nervous, panicked beyond any reasoning – he didn't know why...

...and then it came rushing back to him...Tifa...Tifa had been near him, close enough to send the memories flooding back into his mind...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ...but... ...

Sephiroth...his idol...his general...what in God's name had happened to him?

He had been his usual fine self upon entering the Reactor, but...when he had come back out... ... ... he was different...Cloud had never seen him like that.....like he was shaken and...terrified...

... ... ... ... ... ...

Cloud stood up, slowly stretching the muscles in his arms and back. He peered out the window – the clouds drifting of the mountains reflected the sun in such a way as to make the sky have a yellowish tint.

He noticed that Grey wasn't in his bed – he had already gone.

Cloud cracked his neck and moved downstairs, hoping to find someone he knew.

~{:*:}~

The main square looked oddly deserted for this time of day; there was no one in sight.

Puzzled, Cloud headed for the Shin-Ra mansion at the top of the hill, hoping to see where the other members of the Shin-Ra crew had gone.

~{:*:}~

Cloud stepped up the stairs, glancing around at the interior of the mansion. He had never actually been here, but during his time in Nibelheim as a child and as a Shin-Ra soldier at Shin-Ra HQ, he had heard the stories...the stories of things so foul that no living thing dared to confront them...things that embedded themselves into every facet of this cursed palace...

He shook his head – this was no time to reminisce over demon stories; he had to find Sephiroth.

He searched and searched, but to no avail – all the rooms were empty. Until...

...he entered a drawing room and found Grey, slumped down and leaning against a wall...

Cloud rushed to his side and grasped him.

"Grey!? Are you all right?"

Grey lifted his head slightly, his eyes glazed a little. He took a long wracking breath and spoke softly.

"Cloud...down there...he's...down there...saw him myself..."

Cloud looked down and saw the glancing cut that rose in a diagonal line across Grey's chest. It wasn't life threatening – the cut wasn't deep and the blood flow had slowed.

But more importantly...Sephiroth had done this...he......he had lost it, beyond any level of reckoning.

Cloud stood, anger now rising in his face.

"Wait here," he told Grey.

He slowly stepped forward and placed his hands on the stone of the rounded wall. With force, he pushed hard, moving part of the wall backwards. Peering into the darkened crevice, he saw a flight of stairs leading into the depths. 

Moving slowly, Cloud brought himself lower and lower, hoping that what he would find would be under his ability to control.

~{:*:}~

He was nervous, and apprehensive. But nothing prepared him for what he saw as he approached the lone door at the end of the hall...

...it was Zack, unconscious and lying on the floor like a long forgotten sack. He had been thrown aside and knocked out, it appeared, from hitting the rock on the wall.

Cloud's nervousness rose to a new level. While they didn't always agree, Sephiroth and Zack were master and protégé – if Sephiroth did this... ... ... ... ... ...

With renewed vigil, Cloud pressed ahead, determined to see what lay beyond that door...

~{:*:}~

He creaked the door opened and glanced inside. It was an old lab of some sort, one that had been in long years of disuse. 

From some dark corner, he heard a low chuckle emanate. The flesh on the back of his neck rose as this chuckle grew into a maniacal laughter – it filled Cloud's heart with fear to have heard such a sound.

He moved down the long corridor, his eyes slowly adjusting to the ancient darkness. A bookshelf now sliced in two lay at his left; a splintered and destroyed table lay on his right. Whatever had happened to Sephiroth...

And then he saw him; he was sitting at a large oak desk at the end of the hall in what appeared to be a small study. He was leaning back, staring at the ceiling, still laughing away.

Terror gripped Cloud. He had never seen Sephiroth act so...so...insane...so out of touch with the calmness that always encircled him.

Pushing aside the queasiness in his stomach, Cloud stepped forward.

"Sephiroth?"

And just like that, the laughter ceased. Sephiroth, terrifying slowly, brought his gaze back to earth and fixed his stare upon Cloud. For a long moment, nothing was said; the dust could be heard falling. Suddenly, Sephiroth chuckled again and _truly_ looked at Cloud.

~{:*:}~

**_Sephiroth:_**

Sephiroth saw him standing there, eyeing his SOLDIER idol warily. Sephiroth looked at him; he wanted to grill this common infantryman, wanted to question him about the Shin-Ra. Was he, too, part of their plan?

"Hello...traitor..." were the words that came out of his mouth. 

He wondered where _that_ had come from. Those certainly had not been the words in his mouth. What...

(*SNAP*) (*HISS*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Those _were_ his words, and he knew better than to question that. What was most important now was to find out what the disgrace standing in front of him was made of.

"Do you know who the Ancients were?" he asked.

Without waiting for a response, Sephiroth stood up and continued anyway.

"They were called the Cetra – they were beings of the planet, beings that understood the planet and everything that carried with it traces of the planet."

"They were at the height of their civilization – and then something happened to them..."

He wanted to tell Cloud the truth, but it seemed there was something controlling his thoughts – it didn't matter, he was going to tell the reality of it all...

"The Cetra were attacked by JEN..."

(*HISS*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"...by the new race of humans, to which you belong. So you see, it is because of you that the Cetra, to which _I_ belong, have disappeared. Humans are the ones responsible..."

...no, that wasn't true, that wasn't true at al...

(*HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...oh yes, it was the truth – it hurt, but it was the truth. And now, it was all laid bare before the enemy...

From somewhere in the depths, Cloud whispered, "Sephiroth...?"

Suddenly, as if beyond his control, Sephiroth whirled upon Cloud. He faced him, his rage pouring into the younger man's soul.

"YOU DARE TO SAY MY NAME!?!?! YOU, WHO HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!!! NO!!!"

He spun his arm and landed a tremendous punch on Cloud's midsection, sending him spiraling to the floor. In an instant, Sephiroth was in front of him, lifting him up into the air. His silver hair shimmered in the glowing candlelight while his green eyes let off a fierce luminescence of their own.

There was silence once again as Sephiroth held Cloud in the air – both men breathed heavily, one from fear and the other from the anger filtered through his body.

~{:*:}~

**_Cloud:_**

Suddenly, for just an instant, he saw it. The glare, the maniacal evilness that showered out from Sephiroth's glowing eyes, was gone. For just an instant, his general possessed the humanness, the _normalness_ that he had always shown...his glare turned into a bewildered stare...

...but, as quickly as it had come, it was gone...the evil had returned. The icy glare returned to Sephiroths's eyes…

...stepping back, Sephiroth released his grasp, sending Cloud to the floor. Silently, without and sound whatsoever, he stepped over Cloud's body and walked out of the laboratory.

Cloud sat up and leaned against the wall, his breath heavy. 

He sat there for a long time, wondering. He was sure that he had seen Sephiroth return to normalness, just for that moment. He was absolutely _sure_ of it. But what did that matter? Either he was under something's control...or...he had lost his mind.

Up on Mount Nibel...the Reactor...whatever he had seen in there, it had done...something...to him. What had happened to cause such a transformation in him?

(*SNAP*) (*HISS*)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ..._you know_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ..._you know what has happened to him, because_... ... ... ... ... 

(*HISS*)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._it will happen to you_... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

No. He...couldn't understand...Sephiroth's methods to his madness were not within the realm of understanding. _He_ was beyond understanding...

Suddenly, Cloud leapt to his feet. In one moment, a feeling of the most horrible dread had settled upon him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(*HISS*)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ..._yes, you fear him_... ... ... ..._and rightly so_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cloud ran quickly through the fallen books, racing to reach the outside. He didn't know, _couldn't _know what Sephiroth was planning to do, but he prayed with all his might that he would reach his master before the deed was done.

He had to stop the most powerful man in the world...he had to defeat the one man he had sworn to protect.

As he ran through the labyrinth of the Shin-Ra mansion's basement, Cloud Strife saw no possible way to do so.

A new horror had been unleashed on the world; he was sure of it. And he was the only one who could stop it...this was his duty...

But the same question continuously replayed itself in his mind: could he?

The doubt grew in his soul as he ran, hoping that whatever was to meet him on the outside would be within his ability to control.

That hope shrunk as the doubt crowded it out. He was not sure of himself.

But, it was his job to stop Sephiroth. For Cloud Strife, the one who had to bear the guilt of failure his entire life, there was nothing else to do. 


	6. The Life of the Chosen

Chapter 6: The Life of the Chosen

**_Cloud:_**

He ran, faster and harder than he had ever run before in his life. The breath was steadily leaving his lithe frame, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about much of anything...anything, except getting to Sephiroth before he, or whatever controlled his mind, did something crazy.

The labyrinth passages of the Shin-Ra basement never seemed to end – the spiraling passage ways spun round and round, linking together what seemed to be all of eternity.

He stumbled up the steps, racing against time, gaining ground slowly in his flight towards the outside. Left, right, left again, up the stairs...there didn't seem to be an end...

Finally, he reached the top of a staircase, one that lead back into the mansion itself. He looked around – Grey was gone; there was no sign of him.

Panic flooded through Cloud – where had he gone? Grey was not someone easily taken...unless it had been...Sephiroth...

Cloud began to run again, this time heading for the entrance. There was no time – Sephiroth had lost his mind, and now he was loose...

...he was out there, close to everything that Cloud held dear...

..._no_..._I will not let you, Sephiroth_..._you will have to go through me first_...

As he sprinted to the outside world, doubt began to gnaw at Cloud Strife's heart. He knew it, he believed it...that he could stop Sephiroth...he felt it in his soul...

...but deep in his mind, he knew that hope would fail when brought up against this man...this man that had once known so well...

~{:*:}~

The first sensation that hit him upon entering the night air of Nibelheim was the intense heat. In fact, it was _more _than that – smoke rose everywhere, its thick black veil so shrouded that Cloud couldn't discern anything. He stumbled forward, coughing out the dark plague that swirled around him. What was going on here...?

He pushed forward, suddenly finding a break in the cloud. And what he saw took his remaining breath away.

His town...Nibelheim...it was still there, but...it was now...engulfed in flame...all of it, burning...burning, its ashes falling silently to the ground...

He tried to breath, but the combination of shock, surprise, and large amounts of noxious fumes brought his air to a halt.

How...how...? How did this...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_No, Sephiroth_, he thought. _No...you've gone too far...no..._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ..._no_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cloud bounded down from the steps of the Shin-Ra mansion, leaping over piles of flame that crept into his path.

He reached the fountain in the middle of the town square; he stood, disbelief pouring from his body as he looked at the wreckage of his home.

He saw bodies littered on the ground – he ran up to one and bent down to feel its pulse.

Nothing. There was nothing...

He fell to the ground, shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes. How could he have done this...? What could have driven him to it...?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(*Hiss*)... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ..._you know_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Cloud's head snapped up as he felt...it. That energy. So powerful, so dangerous...so close by...

He looked around, searching, trying to find where it lay. Then...he saw what it was...and where it was coming from...

There he was. At the top of the stairs leading to the Shin-Ra mansion. And there in front of him was one of the townspeople...he was begging, on his knees...

Sephiroth's Mako green eyes glared, no emotion showing through the powerful exterior. In one move, he had his Masamune out and, with astonishing speed, the man was gone...

Cloud looked on, horrified. Sephiroth's power had been unleashed, and it seemed...it seemed as though he was no longer in control of it...

Cloud's heart turned to ice as Sephiroth's slender face gradually came up to meet his eyes. Once again, no emotion came through that bond...only silence, and the gentle but still present crackling of flaming destruction, still present everywhere...

Then, in an instant that seemed to last for eternity, Sephiroth swung around, silver hair swaying gently as he stepped through the flames that encircled him.

As he watched his master leave, Cloud felt a residual message sent by Sephiroth...

_I'm going...to see my mother..._

Cloud's anger rose. His _mother_. Who in the gods' names was his mother?!

Whoever she was, Cloud felt certain that she had played some part in the warping of Sephiroth's mind.

He was going to wherever she was...and, for the sake of his family, his friends, all he had ever known...

...he was going to follow Sephiroth, even if he was led into the depths of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, sorry, kind of a shorty, but it's been a while since I've put anything up (sorry), so this is meant to get me back into the swing of things.

~Cheers!!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. So Far Away

Chapter 7: So Far Away

**_Cloud:_**

The trek back up to Mount Nibel wasn't difficult – years of childhood experience directed his legs as he practically sprinted up the side of the mountain.

And then...he was there...the Reactor loomed, its metallic face glinting in the faint sunlight.

...and then he saw it...

The door...the 12-inch thick, steel-plated door...had been completely ripped off of its hinges...

...how in the gods' names had _that_ happened?? Not even Sephiroth could do that...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ..._could he?_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Terror lurked in the recesses of Cloud's heart. He couldn't turn away from it any longer: he was afraid.

Afraid of what...? Well, there wasn't any one thing to pin the fear on...no one event of the past 24 hours had, all by itself, brought the fear...but he knew one thing: whatever had caused its arrival, it now had hold of him.

He had thought that seeing his town, the one place he could truly call home, set ablaze would push his mind out of the equation – he had hoped to ride the wave of pure anger straight to Sephiroth.

How wrong he had been.

Cloud Strife didn't know he if was brave enough – he couldn't truly know if he was courageous enough to take on the man he had once called "General."

Cloud moved forward slowly, edging his way towards the torn metal of the Reactor doorframe. 

He didn't know if he had the strength to defeat Sephiroth – not this time, even with the rage coursing throughout his body. He felt weakness, just as he always had...

...he didn't know if he had the power to stop the one person who had sworn his loyalty to...he just didn't know...

Taking a deep breath, he entered the threshold of the Reactor, packing away as much as possible the fear within. 

He would do this, whether or not his mind would allow him to. There was too much between them now, and, no matter what, he would not let that get away unpunished.

~{:*:}~

**_Sephiroth:_**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ..._Mother_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ..._Mother, I'm here now...Nothing can come between us ever again_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

Sephiroth sat there, kneeling before the enormous cryogenic tank that held the frozen body of his mother.

They had imprisoned her here – they, those beasts at Shin-Ra..._Hojo included_...had kept her in this timeless existence, serving only to satisfy their own greedy desires.

He had long since stopped wasting energy in his rage against Hojo. That animal..._that monster_...would pay in due time, even if Sephiroth had to hunt him down to the ends of the world.

He felt a shift in the energies near his being. He closed his eyes, reached out with his mind, found the aura so close to his own.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

...I know Mother, I know. Hojo will pay for doing this to us. And so will everyone who dares to get in our way...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

However, it would be not only Hojo that answered to the crimes of humanity – all those humans, they, who had pushed aside the Cetra...they would all pay...

...None would be spared of mother and son's wrath. None could escape it because, for all their combined hatred, they would not allow them to.

~{:*:}~

**Cloud:**

He moved through the bowels of the Reactor, steadily heading back towards the room...the room that, from somewhere deep inside, seemed to pull him towards its grasp.

Left, right, left, left, left again...the chambers seemed to go on forever.

As he moved towards an exposed manhole covering in the corner of the room he was in, he stopped. He heard it, faintly...crying...

...crying, somewhere in the depths...

He knew that sound...he knew who it belonged to...He had heard it once before, long ago, in a different time, but in all the years that had passed...

...it was still the same, still just as present in his mind as it had been all that time ago...

Quickly, he lowered himself through the opening, clutching to the ladder as he descended into the unknown.

~{:*:}~

The first thing he saw, the first thing that he felt, as he moved lower on down the ladder was the intense energy of Mako.

There, below him...the giant pipes that snaked their way through the blinding blue glow reminded him of the Shin-Ra HQ in Midgar. A faint hissing sound could be heard through those pipes...he had to strain to hear it...

...Which suddenly brought him back to reality. In all his straining, he began to hear the sobbing again. 

Quickly, he dropped to the metal walkway beneath him and crawled over to edge. Peering over, his worst fears were confirmed.

His prediction had been true. He had known who was crying...

...It was Tifa...

She knelt there, below him, her face in her hands, crying hysterically. And there next to her...lying on the ground was...oh gods, no...

It was Mr. Lockhart. 

There, lodged in his chest, was a sword...an insanely long sword...it's metallic sheen reflecting the light of the Mako...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...It was Sephiroth's Masamune... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

Tifa continued to cry, he hands on her father's face, holding his head in her lap.

"Daddy...Daddy..." she moaned.

And suddenly, the crying ceased. Cloud peered down at her, trying to discern what was happening.

It was as if she had not noticed the blade in her father's chest before. But now, all her attention, all her focus, was bent on it. 

Slowly, she stood up and touched the handle of the blade. She recoiled, as if the blade's energy had been too much for her. But, as suddenly as she had drawn back, resolve crept back into her face.

She grabbed the blade again, and this time, with one painful wrench, pulled it from her father's lifeless body. She held it, trying at all costs to balance the weight of the ancient blade against her own.

Peering at the blade, she spoke so softly that Cloud had to strain to hear her.

"Sephiroth...Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?? He destroyed our town, and now...now's he's taken you..."

She stood silent for a moment, and then a change of incredible magnitude came over her. Anger rose in her slender face, painting over her face like a raging storm.

"No..." she whispered.

Staggering slightly from the intense weight of the Masamune, she turned and headed through the illuminated doorway next to her, disappearing into the light.

Cloud gasped as he saw his love leave. Oh no, he thought. She meant to take on Sephiroth – with his own blade. She couldn't possibly understand how foolish that was; she couldn't possibly know how strong Sephiroth truly was...

He raced down another ladder, skidding to a halt when he had come next to Mr. Lockhart's body. He gazed softly, sadly, at the older man.

He pushed the sadness away from his soul – there was no time to let the anguish take hold again.

Tifa was walking straight into danger, and he was the only one who could save her.

~{:*:}~

As he rushed through the doorway, the sights before him nearly sent him reeling. For one thing, he saw Zack, his slumped body thrown over one of the incubation pods. Zack had a large gash across his chest, and appeared to be unconscious.

His more immediate concern was Tifa. She was slowly marching up the steps, heading towards the door marked "JENOVA," struggling with every step to carry the immense load of the Masamune.

And then...he was there...

At the top of the steps, his silver hair shimmering, he stood, watchful of the young girl that was advancing towards his position.

All of a sudden, she noticed his presence, too. For one long moment, they both stood still, eyeing each other, gazes containing hatred and indifference.

Without warning, she heaved the sword up and rushed at Sephiroth, anger pouring from every facet in her body.

No, Cloud thought. Tifa, no!!!

It took no time at all. No sooner had she reached him than he easily disarmed her of his holy blade. She stood, horrified that she had been taken so easily...she didn't even have time to react before...

The Masamune came down in a swift arc, it's user wielding it with the greatest of ease. There was a horrible slashing noise as it tore through...

...Tifa...

She flew backwards, carrying the residual energy that the blade had passed through her. She seemed to float through the air as she swept downwards.

Cloud felt himself move, even before he had time to consider his actions. Never before had he sprinted so fast, but then again, never before had he had a reason to.

Beyond all belief, he reached Tifa – he caught her as she fell, holding on for dear life.

When he finally had the guts to look at her through his mask, he saw that she had surprise in her eyes. She didn't know who this masked Shin-Ra grunt was; she didn't know what had compelled him to save her.

Cloud felt his stomach turn. He wanted so badly to reveal who he really was. But could he...? Could he face her, even now...?

As the two parts of his mind battled, his body was pushed to a decision.

Reaching up with one hand, he unfastened the metal strap that held the mask to his head. With that undone, he slowly pulled the mask away from his face.

The first thing he recognized on Tifa's face was utter surprise. It took a moment, but that surprise eventually morphed into recognition. She slowly reached up and gently caressed his face.

"Cloud...?" she asked, her voice chocking to a whisper.

Tears gently filled his eyes to once again hear that sweet voice say his name. He nodded, cradling her body in his lap.

She smiled slightly – then concern flooded into her face again.

"You...you promised...you promised that you'd...always be there to...to rescue me..."

The tears fell faster as Cloud felt despair rip at his heart. She was right. He had promised her, long ago. And he hadn't been there to fulfill his promise.

He looked at her again, holding her, letting her know that he was there.

Without any warning, he eyes suddenly drooped. He panicked; quickly, he felt her pulse. It was still there, steady but weakening. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, the truth hit him squarely in the stomach.

 Tifa was dying...

He knew that he had to bring her to safety – he had to get her out of here, but...

If Sephiroth wasn't dealt with now, his terror would continue, and that was something Cloud was not going to allow to happen...

He rose, gently laying Tifa's unconscious body against one of the pods. He began to rise up the stairs when...

"C...Cl.....Cloud..."

The weak voice could almost not be heard, but hear it he did. He slowly turned back, back towards the sound of the voice.

It had come from Zack.

Cloud slowly walked up to Zack and laid a hand on his friend's arm. 

"Zack..."

Zack's eyes glared at Cloud, focusing all of his energy on the young man.

"Cloud...you have to...to kill...Sephiroth...he's gone...insane...Kill him…"

With wracking slowness, Zack raised his right hand and pointed to the fallen Masamune that was lying, forgotten, on the ground

"Kill...him..."

With that, Zack felt into an unconscious stupor. Cloud reached down and picked up the surprisingly heavy Masamune. However, heaviness no longer mattered to him. New resolve flooded into his veins – before, he had been unconfident and terrified at the prospect of facing a vengeful Sephiroth.

But now, he had greater reason to defeat his former leader. Many lives now depended on it.

As he slowly walked up the steps towards the "JENOVA" door, Cloud knew that there would be only one winner in this battle. And now, with Sephiroth's powerful weapon pressed in his hands, he was going to make sure that it was he who was victorious.

~{:*:}~

**Sephiroth:**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ...It's almost time, Mother. Soon you'll be free again... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ...and we'll be together again... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

Sephiroth stood once more before his mother's containment cell. He knew it, felt it – she would be free of these earthly bounds once more, and then they would accomplish what they had set out to.

He was so happy for the thought of his mother's release that he did not notice that faint stirring of energy around him. It was subtle, like a slight breeze, but the famous Sephiroth, who could feel anything, did not feel it.

He was too swallowed up in his own joy that changes in the aura around him went unnoticed.

~{:*:}~

**Cloud:**

He couldn't believe it. Sephiroth hadn't noticed his arrival into the chamber. Either that, thought Cloud, or he's just toying with me. 

Regardless, Cloud pushed himself forward, holding the Masamune out in front of him. 

Now or never, he thought.

He stood for what seemed to him like an eternity. Finally, his body was pushed once more to a decision.

The Masamune struck flesh with a hideous metal twang. Cloud quickly let go of the blade as some of Sephiroth's tremendous energy conducted through the handle.

Slowly, with a sword sticking out of his chest, Sephiroth turned around.

There was fear in his eyes.

Cloud had never seen that in his master before. Sure, there had been times when Sephiroth had shown surprise, even resignation, but never, never, had he shown fear.

Gasping softly, Sephiroth glared at the unmasked Cloud.

"Who...who are you?!?!"

Cloud tried to control his emotions, but couldn't. Venom, along with a hint of despair, dripped from his voice.

"My town...my parents...Tifa......everything......give it all back!!"

With that, he grabbed Sephiroth by his shirt and threw him down the stairs. His slender body landed with a dull thud on the metal floor below. 

Cloud bent forward and gasped. How...how had he done that?? How had he thrown Sephiroth down a flight of stairs??

He was sharply brought out of his reverie when he looked below him. Sephiroth...he was no longer there.

Adamant, Cloud sprang forward, swearing to not let Sephiroth get away from him again.

~{:*:}~

He sprinted forward and took the entire flight of stairs in one enormous jump. He quickly glanced at the unconscious bodies of Tifa and Zack as he flew past, vowing sternly, for their sake, to finish what he had begun.

~{:*:}~

It took a moment, but Cloud finally saw him. He was kneeling near the edge of the platform, staring down into the blueness of the Mako waves.

Cloud screeched to a halt as he saw Sephiroth – suspicion now filled Cloud; he had no clue what Sephiroth was playing at.

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud, his breathing ragged. 

~{:*:}~

**Sephiroth:**

The boy thinks he's won. He has no clue as to what I really am.

Sephiroth didn't know if those were his own words or what his mother had taught him, but he didn't much care. Soon...soon, he would surrender his control to the will of his mother.

He looked up at Cloud. 

He was a little miffed that a spiky-headed kid such as this was the one to spell his downfall.

But then again, it didn't really matter. Soon, his mother, his dear JENOVA would be in control...and everything would be right again...

Breathing heavily, he spoke one last time to Cloud.

"You think you've won, but you...haven't...I promise you...that..."

~{:*:}~

Cloud watched in horror as Sephiroth flashed a venomous grin, then fell forward into the raging Mako pit. 

He rushed to the ledge, only to watch Sephiroth's body vanish back into the eternity from whence it came...

He said that I haven't won, he thought. But...I have...he's gone...

... ... ... ... ... ...(*HISS*)... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...(*SNAP*)... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

... ...You are not victorious – I am, just as I shall always be... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 

A piercing screech flooded into his mind, causing him to drop to the ground in agony. He clasped his hands to his ears, trying to will the horrors out of his mind, but he couldn't.

With a last gasp, he fell to the floor, enveloped by darkness before he felt the metal against his skin.

~{:*:}~

He didn't know how long he had been out – he struggled to open his eyes.

He finally managed a glance around, noticed that he was still near the Mako pit. But, that wasn't all he noticed...

...He wasn't alone...

He peered forward and saw a blurry figure standing in front of him. He focused harder, was able to clear his vision some...

...He did not know the man...or maybe he did, and did not remember...there was something strangely familiar about the man's white lab coat, his long, greasy black hair, the silver glasses that reflected the light of the room...

"Well, well – look what we have here...how interesting..."

Cloud wanted to shout, wanted to scream "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!" But before he could do anything, he felt the dull sting of a hypodermic syringe being inserted into his arm.

Almost instantly, he felt woozy, and as he fell back into the darkness, confusion swirled around him in layers thicker than the worst evils imaginable.


	8. The End of All Things to Come

Chapter 8: The End of All Things To Come

He hung in lifelessness, suspended from reality. His only waking moments were ones filled with horror, and in dreams he found no comfort.

He was vaguely aware of Zack's presence next to him, but of anything else, there was no feeling. 

Well, there was feeling of something else. The essence...the power that had been described by Sephiroth...the "aura that lay beyond the hills..." 

It was growing stronger every day. He could feel it now, as if it infested his entire being. Every day, it grew, creeping through him, beginning to control him...

And every day, Hojo would peer at him and smile.

"Well, well, we are moving along nicely, aren't we? Wouldn't want to disappoint the president..."

"We've got big plans for you."

**The End**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Okay, I know this might be a bad place to end it, but you have to figure that after this, the entire game takes place, so I think it's a nice prelude to what the game gives.

Hope everyone enjoyed this story – there's one more chapter after this one thanking all my reviewers.

Until we meet again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Author's Thank You's

**Author's Thanks:**

My special thanks go out to:

**Mirai-Torankusu: **Hey man, thank you for all your nice reviews. Thanks also for appreciating my story and pushing me to always please. You pushed me to write throughout this journey, even when I thought that I shouldn't.

**Noodlepower: **Thanks for everything. I'm glad that I was able to make you feel the emotions I wanted to represent. I appreciate all you've done for me.

**Alma: **Thanks, I'm glad that I was able to receive reviews from a very popular author. You are an awesome writer and I'm proud to be associated with you.

**Tifa-Shan:** I'm happy that I was able to make you feel the essence of this story. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm glad to have met you.

**Noacat: **Hey, haha, I'm glad you were able to work your computer problems and read more of my story. Thanks a lot.

Thanks also go to:

**Lucrecia LeVrai**

**Feathers of Ebony**

**Sephiroth1Ripley8**

**Mossberg**

**Gen Masho Rajura**

Thank you all so much for pushing me to do the best I possibly could (I hope I did so). Your comments were extremely appreciated by me, and I hope to hear from you all some time!!

Until we meet again, my deepest regard,

Bachy A


	10. Sequel Info?

Hey everyone, just a little tidbit of info for you hear...

As soon as I find the energy to do so, I am going to continue this fic. Only this time, it will be in the form of Sephiroth, Cloud, and JENOVA as we meet them during the actual game (along with some flashbacks to Zack's final days, as well as a revealing of Grey's fate). Mossburg gave me the writing bug, and I think I would enjoy doing this.

The problem, as always, is time. No matter how strongly I feel about doing this, I have a lot of other stuff going on. Therefore, I have a proposition to make: one thing that would make this immensely less stressful (and more fun) would be if I wrote it with someone else.

Email me (screenwriter7@msn.com) if you have any interest in writing this fic with me. 

Now, the only problem is this: if a lot of different people want to co-op with me, I run into a predicament. I don't believe that a fic co-written by 10 different authors holds very much influence. Therefore, if the number of potential candidates increases, what I'll do is look at some of your other work and see if our styles would operate well together.

Please don't be offended if you're not the one chosen – I love all of you, and my decision does not reflect any idea that I dislike you or your writing. I'm just trying to do what's best for this fic.

Sorry if this proposition sounds too commanding – I am really a fun person to work with. Anywho, I'd better shaddup now, 'cause all this is moot if no one wants to do it. *smiles*

So, if you're at all interested, drop me a line. I'd love to hear from you.

Yours in writing,

Bachy A


End file.
